


Good Days, Bad Days

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Just before Mike joined Pearson Hardman, he broke up with his boyfriend, Trevor.  When Mike hooks up with Harvey, Trevor finds out.  Things don’t go so well.  Mentions of violence and hurt/comfort, but as with all my fics, there’s a happy ending I promise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Days, Bad Days

“No Donna, I’m not going to smack him on the nose with a rolled up newspaper just because he didn’t answer the phone.”  Harvey rolled his eyes as he took the stairs up to Mike’s apartment late on a Sunday afternoon.

He wasn’t horribly worried about Mike not answering the phone - he’d told Mike that he was going to be pretty busy all weekend, but he’d call if he needed him.  And given how scatterbrained Mike could be, it was entirely possible that Mike had left his phone in the fridge or the bathroom and had just forgotten about it.

They’d been working together for four months, and had been a bit more than boss and associate for only one of those months.  It had started innocuously; late nights alone at the office, which led to both of them revealing very personal things about themselves, which led to dinners, which led to their first kiss.

Harvey smiled to himself as he recalled their first kiss.  Not remotely romantic, it was messy and frantic, hands fumbling under shirts in the file room deep in the bowels of Pearson Hardman.  It was perfect.

They had yet to define exactly what was going on between the two of them, but for now they were comfortable with their as yet undefined relationship.  Some of Harvey’s things had migrated to Mike’s apartment and vice versa, and weekends were spent in bed having copious amounts of sex, or just cuddling and talking.  It was something Harvey never really expected, but was loathe to give up.

Harvey’s stomach dropped a bit when he reached Mike’s apartment and found the door just slightly cracked.  “Donna, stay on the phone with me,” he said softly.  He nudged the door with his foot and took a hesitant step inside.  “Hello?” he said.  The apartment was in shambles, chairs knocked over, books all over the floor.  It looked like a fight had taken place.

“Rookie?”  Harvey carefully made his way towards the bedroom, avoiding touching anything.  “Mike?”

The scene that met his eyes had Harvey struggling to breathe.  Mike, clad only in pair of dirty boxer shorts, was on the bed, tied hand and foot with his damn skinny ties.  He was sporting two black eyes, a split lip and finger shaped bruises on his throat.  There were a couple of small, cigarette shaped burns on his chest, and around his ribs Harvey could see red oozing welts, which led him to assume that Mike’s back was injured as well.

“Fuck,” Harvey gasped when he could finally breathe.  

“Harvey?  Harvey, what’s wrong?”  Donna’s voice sounded distant over the phone.

“Donna, I have to go,” Harvey said softly.  “Call Jessica.  Tell her Mike -”  He took a deep breath to calm himself.  “Mike’s been assaulted.  He won’t be in for a couple of weeks.  I’m taking a few days.  I’ll call later.  I have to call the police.”  He hung up and then quickly dialed 911 to get an ambulance to Mike’s apartment, all the while checking on his associate/lover.

“Mike?” Harvey said softly as he approached the bed.  He pulled a pocketknife  from his inside coat pocket and deftly sliced through the ties, grimacing at the bruises on Mike’s ankles and wrists, although those were the least of Harvey’s worries.

“Come on, Mike,” Harvey whispered as he closed his eyes and pressed his fingers to Mike’s wrist, breathing a sigh of relief when he felt a pulse.  The moment the EMTs arrived, Harvey found himself shoved to the side while they worked and suddenly felt utterly helpless.  He convinced them to let him ride in the ambulance, texting Donna to let her know what hospital they were going to.

In the emergency room, Mike was whisked away and Harvey was stuck in a waiting room filling out paperwork.  He was stuck there for hours, talking to the police, who’d arrived at the hospital after Mike had disappeared through the ominous emergency room doors.  He talked himself almost hoarse explaining again and again about how he had found Mike, and what their relationship was, slightly insulted at the insinuation that perhaps he’d had something to do with Mike’s current condition.

“Mike Ross?”  Harvey stood and approached the doctor who’d wandered into the waiting room.

“Here,” Harvey said.

“You’re Mr. Ross’ -”

“Partner,” Harvey replied.  “Can I see him?”

“He’s being moved to a room right now,” the doctor said.  “Once he’s settled you’ll be able to see him.  I’d like to go over his condition.”

Harvey nodded, straightening his coat.  “I’d like him in a private room, please,” he said. 

The doctor nodded.  “Mr. Ross has obviously been badly beaten, and is severely dehydrated.  We have him on an IV for fluids and are treating his various cuts and burns with antibiotics,” he said.  “We’d like to keep him here a few days.”

Harvey nodded again.  “How bad is it really, Doctor?” he asked.  He wasn’t one to sugarcoat things, and expected the same of others.

“Two black eyes, a split lip, bruised larynx,” the doctor started.  “He should try not to talk for a few days to let his throat heal.  He also has a couple of burns on his chest, but they should heal with minimal scarring.  Bruised wrists and ankles from being bound, and various welts on his back.  It looks like someone whipped him with a belt.”

Harvey took all the information in, vowing to find whoever did this to Mike and make them pay.

“Mr. Ross suffered no permanent physical damage,” the doctor continued.  “He should heal just fine, Mr. … “

“Specter,” Harvey said.  “Harvey Specter.”

The doctor nodded and glanced at his watch.  “Mr. Ross should be in his room now, if you want to check on him.  He’ll be in room 284; visiting hours ended a couple of hours ago, but I’ll let the nurses know so you can stay for a little bit.”

“Thank you,” Harvey said, shaking the doctor’s hand before heading for Mike’s room.  He could hear the quiet beep of the heart machine Mike was hooked up to and hesitated just inside the door before going in and sitting at Mike’s bedside.  He took Mike’s hand in his, rubbing his thumb gently across the top of his lover’s hand.

***

Mike whimpered as he slowly regained consciousness.  The last thing he remembered was making himself dinner Saturday night, when there had been a knock on the door.  After that, things got a bit blurry.

He could feel someone holding his hand, could hear a steady beep in the background.  He slowly, slowly opened his eyes and squinted up at the ceiling.  It was the same ceiling that had been in every school he’d attended as well as … hospitals.  

He slowly glanced over and saw Harvey sitting next to his bed, holding his hand.  They locked gazes and Mike saw Harvey visibly relax.  He started to open his mouth, but Harvey shook his head.  

“Don’t try to talk,” Harvey murmured softly.  “You’re in the hospital.  I found you in your bedroom, bound and beaten -”  He stopped himself and took a deep breath.  “Fuck, Mike.  I can’t remember the last time I was so scared.”

Mike clung to Harvey’s hand, listening to the older man speak.  He’d been beaten?  The more aware he became, the more he remembered.  His eyes widened and he squeezed Harvey’s hand tighter.  “Harvey,” he rasped.

“Shh,” Harvey hushed him gently.  “We’ll talk about it later.”  He leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to Mike’s forehead.  “I have to leave soon, the nurses won’t let me stay here much longer.  I’m taking a few days off and I’ll be back tomorrow, okay?”

Mike let Harvey’s words sink in, the pain killers he was on making everything a little loopy.  He finally gave a little nod, although he was unwilling to release Harvey’s hand.

Harvey gently kissed Mike’s hand.  “Have to let go, Mike,” he murmured.  “I’ll be back bright and early tomorrow, I promise.”  He gently extricated his hand from Mike’s and set the younger man’s hand on the bed.  “Tomorrow, I promise.”

Mike gave Harvey a little nod as sleep claimed him.

***

Harvey wasn’t allowed back in Mike’s apartment - it was a crime scene - so he’d gone back to his place and tried unsuccessfully to get some sleep.  Harvey couldn’t sleep, his thoughts stuck on Mike at the hospital.  He ended up getting up and going to the gym to work out, then going for a run.

He’d rushed back to his apartment to shower, then headed back to the hospital.

When he reached Mike’s room, he found his lover awake and sipping orange juice.  “Look who’s awake,” Harvey said with a smile, sitting down next to the bed.  “How are you feeling?”

Mike wiggled his hand from side to side as he sipped his orange juice.  He pointed to the yellow pad of paper and pen that were on his breakfast tray.

“Listening to the doctor?  I’m impressed,” Harvey said with a small smile.

“I come with gifts!”  Mike and Harvey both looked up to see Donna in the doorway, loaded down with bags.

Harvey immediately stood and began helping Donna unload.  “What in the world did you buy?” he asked.

“A little of this, a little of that,” Donna said dismissively.  “Can’t have your puppy staying here with nothing to do.”

Harvey began to pull things out of the bags and laughed.  Donna had bought wholly organic fruit juice, dark blue Egyptian cotton pajamas, enough books to keep Mike busy for a couple of days, and a small stuffed puppy.

Mike watched everything with a smile.  He picked up the pad of paper, drew a big heart and showed it to Donna, who just grinned and nodded.

“I know,” she replied, before turning to Harvey.  “I called Jessica and she says for you to take as much time as you need.”

‘Does she know?’ Mike snapped his fingers and showed Harvey and Donna his note.

“Probably,” Harvey said with a shrug.  They’d been fairly discreet at work, but he knew that Jessica would have found out sooner or later.  “Don’t worry about it, Mike, it’s perfectly fine.”

Mike sighed and went back to drinking his juice.

“Anyway, Jessica said to take as much time as you needed, she’d take care of it,” Donna said, passing Mike the pajamas and the stuffed animal.  “I’ll let Harvey help you into the pajamas later - the dog is for when Harvey‘s not here.”

‘Just the pants, my back still hurts’ Mike wrote, showing them the note as he tucked the stuffed dog under his arm.

Harvey swallowed against the anger and sorrow that fought their way to the surface.  “Just the pants,” Harvey agreed with a small smile.

Just then a nurse poked her head in.  “The police are here to see you, Mike,” she said kindly.

“Are you ready for that?” Harvey turned a worried gaze to Mike.

“He can’t even talk,” Donna told the nurse, who just shrugged.

“It’s up to Mike,” Harvey said.

Mike took a couple of deep breaths and nodded, but pointed to the organic mango juice, blinking innocently at Donna.

“The death of me, Ross,” Donna said, pouring Mike some juice.  “Those eyes will be the death of me.”

Harvey turned to the nurse with a kind smile.  “Go ahead and send the police in,” he said softly.  

“I have to go into the office,” Donna said, pressing a kiss to the top of Mike’s head.  “Be good, puppy.”  She pat Harvey on the shoulder before exiting.

The nurse nodded and headed out, returning a couple of minutes later with the policeman, who was actually a policewoman.

“I’m Office Payne,” the woman said.  “I promise not to take up too much of your time.  I know you can’t really talk right now, but my questions are yes or no, okay?”

Mike nodded and made a motion for her to continue.

“Well, we went through your apartment and found quite a few prints,” Office Payne said.  “We have a name, but we just want to confirm it with you.  Do you know the person who did this to you?”

Mike shot a quick look at Harvey before nodding at the officer.

“We have matched some prints in your residence to a Trevor Evans,” Office Payne said.

Harvey clenched his fists and fought against the pure, unadulterated rage that rose up.  Trevor Evans.  Mike’s ex, a man who’d broken Mike’s heart and emotionally abused him at every turn until Mike had finally cut him out of his life just weeks before starting at Pearson Hardman  When they’d gotten together, they had put their sexual history on the table right off the bat, and Trevor had been a sore spot for a while.

Mike gave another little nod, reaching out to take one of Harvey’s clenched fists into his hands, kissing it carefully before reaching for the pad and pen.

“Have a seat,” Harvey offered, motioning for the officer to sit down.  “I think he’s going to write down what happened.  He has an eidetic memory so …”

Office Payne sat and waited patiently as Mike wrote out his account of everything that happened.

Harvey also waited, but settled on the edge of the bed, every once and a while carding a hand through Mike’s hair.  What seemed like hours later, Mike finally handed over four handwritten pages.  Before the officer could take it, Harvey reached out for it.

“Can I?” Harvey asked, looking at both Mike and the officer.  Mike clutched the stuffed puppy to his chest as he watched the office nod and then watched Harvey begin to read.

It wasn’t pretty.  

_He’d been making himself dinner on a Saturday night when there’d been a knock on the door.  He’d opened the door and had come face to face with his ex Trevor, who’d punched him right in the face, knocking him out._

_When he’d come to, he was laying on the bed, stripped down to his boxers and tied hand and foot with a couple of his ties.  Trevor had been standing there, smoking a cigarette, a belt hanging from his fingers._

_“You whore,” Trevor had shouted.  “You fucking whore!  He doesn’t love you, you know.  He’s a player … he only has you around for when he’s too lazy to actually pick up someone worth fucking.”_

_The verbal abuse had continued as Trevor proceeded to hit, whip and burn him until Mike had finally passed out from the pain.  He could at least take small comfort in the fact that Trevor had not raped him._

Mike watched as Harvey handed the papers to Office Payne, his heart breaking when he saw how his lover’s hands were shaking slightly.

Officer Payne carefully folded the papers and tucked them inside the dark blue folder she’d been holding.  “I’ll make sure this gets typed up as soon as possible for you to sign,” she said.  “Thank you, Mr. Ross.”  She gave Mike and Harvey a little nod before quietly exiting the hospital room.

Mike looked down at his blanket, playing with the hem.  He was startled when he felt a finger on his chin, gently tilting his head up.  “Mike,” Harvey whispered.  “You are so strong, so brave and I love you so much.”  He leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Mike’s lips, careful of Mike’s injuries.

Mike’s eyes welled up and he fought the onslaught of tears he knew were coming.

Harvey kicked off his shoes and crawled into the bed with Mike, setting the forgotten pajama pants aside.  He gathered his young lover into his arms and began to gently card his fingers through Mike’s hair, humming softly.  “Shhh, it’s okay,” he breathed, kissing Mike’s forehead.

The dam broke and Mike began to cry, quietly at first.  But it quickly turned into loud, rasping sobs which shook Harvey to his core.  Harvey held fast to his lover, continuing to comfort Mike, knowing that the release was exactly what Mike needed.

Mike cried himself to sleep, curling into Harvey’s embrace.  When one of the nurses came to check on them, Harvey just smiled at her, pressing a finger to his lips.  The nurse nodded and quietly backed out of the hospital room, leaving the lovers alone to begin to heal.

***

Mike was released from the hospital on the Wednesday after the attack.  The bruises on his face and neck had faded to some spectacularly mottled yellow and his chest and back were scabbed and healing well according to the doctor.  So Harvey had helped Mike into fresh Egyptian cotton pajamas and some slippers and then into the wheelchair that wheeled him down to the waiting car.

Ray was waiting with the passenger door open.  “Mike, I have to say… you’ve looked better,” he said with a teasing smile.

“Thanks, Ray,” Mike replied, shaking his head as Harvey helped him up and into the car.  Harvey carefully shut the door and raced around to the driver’s side to get in.

The ride took longer than normal, and Mike decided that Harvey must have told Ray to drive slower.  When the car came to a stop, Harvey hurried around to the passenger side to help Mike out.  “Slow and easy, Mike,” he murmured, kissing Mike’s cheek.  

“You’re coddling,” Mike said softly as they made their way up to Harvey’s apartment.  He didn’t mind, though.  He was still pretty worn out, and having Harvey take care of him was pretty nice.

“Sue me,” Harvey muttered once they reached the apartment.  Harvey maneuvered Mike through the apartment to the bedroom.  “Okay, bed or bath?”

Mike tossed the stuffed puppy from Donna onto the bed and lifted an arm, sniffing curiously.  “Bath.  I smell like hospital,” he said.

“Bath it is,” Harvey replied, pressing a kiss to Mike’s hair as he led Mike to the bathroom.  “Sit.”

Mike perched carefully on the toilet seat and watched as Harvey ran some bathwater.  “Going to get in with me?” Mike asked.

“If you’re a good boy,” Harvey replied.  He made sure the water was warm, but not too hot, and also made sure not to fill the tub too much.  He turned off the water and faced Mike.  “Clothes off.”

“So dominant,” Mike said in a raspy voice as he stood and carefully slipped out of his pajamas, tossing them on the floor before taking the bandages off his chest.  “Get my back?”  He turned around, giving his bandaged back to Harvey.

Harvey padded quietly across the bathroom and ran a gentle hand down Mike’s back before carefully removing the bandages.  Mike’s back was covered in scabbed welts that were clearly healing, but it still hurt Harvey to see them.  He pressed a couple of kisses to Mike’s shoulders, nuzzling Mike’s nape gently. 

Mike hummed softly.  “Get undressed,” he whispered, turning and giving Harvey a soft kiss on the jaw before extricating himself from his lover’s grasp before walking to the tub and gingerly climbing in.

Harvey watched Mike for a minute before stripping out of his jeans and t-shirt and climbing into the tub behind Mike.  He gently cupped water over Mike’s hair and shoulders, before grabbing a sponge and carefully washing Mike’s body.  

“You’re going to make me fall asleep,” Mike murmured.

“That’s okay,” Harvey replied as he set the sponge aside and began to wash Mike’s hair.

“Wanna sleep in bed,” Mike muttered.

“Okay.”  Harvey smiled and gently rinsed Mike’s hair before draining the tub and helping his injured lover out and wrapping him in a bath sheet.  “Sit down on the toilet seat, let me get dry and then I’ll get you into bed.”

Mike nodded and sat down heavily on the toilet seat, watching Harvey through half closed eyes.  “Gonna do my back for me?” he mumbled.

Harvey dried himself off and slipped into a pair of sleep pants.  “When you’re dry, yes,” he said, helping Mike stand.  When he was sure Mike was dry, he carefully redressed Mike’s back and helped him into sleep pants.  “Come on, you’re tired.”

“Uh-huh.”  Mike nodded and let Harvey lead him to the bedroom, carefully crawling into the bed and flopping on his stomach, the stuffed dog from Donna tucked under one arm.

Harvey smiled and slipped under the covers next to Mike, smiling when Mike shifted to rest his head on Harvey’s chest.  “I love you, Harvey,” he whispered.

Harvey smiled and caressed Mike’s shoulders.  “I love you too, Mike,” he murmured.  “Now sleep.”

The only response Harvey received was a soft snore.

***

Harvey went back to work that Friday after Mike came home from the hospital.  Mike ended up out of commission for another week and a half, laid up in Harvey’s penthouse the whole time.  Mike connected to the network, and was able to do some work from home.  And it had become home.  He and Harvey had talked about it that first weekend after Mike had been released - once Mike was back to being one hundred percent, Mike would move more of his things into Harvey’s place.

To anyone else it might have seemed as though they were moving too fast, but to Mike and Harvey, the attack on Mike had only proved how much they meant to each other - moving in together just seemed right.

***

Two weeks after Mike got attacked, he went back to work.  That Monday morning he took an extra long time in the bathroom, checking his reflection carefully.  His black eyes had completely disappeared, his split lip had healed and he only had the barest of bruising left on his throat, which would be mostly covered by his suit.

“You look perfect,” Harvey said from the doorway.

Mike turned and gave him a smile.  “I feel like everyone can see,” he murmured.

Harvey shook his head and stepped into the bathroom, kissing Mike’s cheek gently.  “You look great,” he said.  “We have to fill out some paperwork in my office and then go see Jessica, so we should go soon.”

“The standard inter-office relationship disclosure form?” Mike replied.  “And you’re sure Jessica will be okay with it?”

“I’m sure,” Harvey said.  “Come on, get your juice and we’ll go to work.”  He was considering buying stock in the company that made all the organic juice Mike had been drinking - Donna had got him hooked.

Once at the office, they headed straight for Harvey’s office where they each filled out the inter-office relationship disclosure form.  Harvey slipped them into a green folder and offered his hand to Mike, who took it with an almost shy smile.

“If we’re filling out the forms, we’re not going to hide anymore,” Harvey said as they walked to the elevator and took it to Jessica’s floor.

Jessica was already in the office, looking over some reports when she noticed Harvey and Mike in her doorway.

“Mr. Ross, glad to see you back in the office,” she said, motioning for them to enter.  “How are you feeling?”

“Much better, thank you,” Mike replied as he followed Harvey into Jessica’s office.

“Jessica,” Harvey said, setting the file on the edge of the desk and gently pushing it towards her.

Jessica opened the folder and perused the contents quietly for a couple of minutes.  “I see,” she said.  “And I notice that Mike has changed his residence address.”

Mike blushed a bit and nodded.  “Yes, ma’am,” he said.

“Jessica, please,” Jessica said.  “I have to say, I haven’t seen Harvey this happy in a long time.  You’re good for him, Mike.”

“Thank you,” Mike replied with a smile.

“Well, you’d better get to work,” Jessica said.  “I’m sure Louis has left you plenty of briefs in preparation of your return.”

Harvey snorted and Mike gave a little groan.  “And I’m sure the rumor mill has been churning,” Mike said, taking a drink of his juice.

“Going full speed,” Jessica said with a grin.

“Just come to my office if it gets to be too much,” Harvey said softly.  “And we’ll leave no later than 5:30 p.m.”

“Which is perfectly fine, considering what Mike has been through,” Jessica said.  “I expect that Mike, you will pace yourself.”

“Of course, Jessica,” Mike said.

“Wonderful,” Jessica said.  “I’m sure you both have work to do.  I’ll make sure these documents get filed with the necessary departments.  Come see me if you have any problems.”

Harvey and Mike stood.  “Thank you, Jessica,” Harvey said.

Jessica smiled and waved them off.  “Go.  Work.”

Harvey led Mike down to the bullpen, the two men chatting about the day’s work ahead of them.  Mike smiled at the comforting weight of Harvey’s hand on his lower back as they walked.

The bullpen was bustling with activity when Harvey and Mike arrived, but activity came to a complete stop when Harvey and Mike arrived.  Mike looked over at his desk and coughed.  There were balloons around his cubicle, as well as other festive decorations, and a sign that said ‘Welcome Back, Mike!’.

“Welcome back!”  Harold bounded over and gave Mike a brilliant smile.

“Thanks, Harold,” Mike replied, his eyes locked on his cubicle.  He could hear Harvey coughing delicately next to him.  “Harvey, don’t you have work to do?”  He turned and looked up at his lover, who nodded.

“I do,” Harvey said, rubbing Mike’s back gently.  “Remember what I said.”  He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Mike’s cheek before nudging him to his cubicle.

The bullpen was so quiet, Mike heard when someone dropped a piece of paper.  “Yes,” Mike said as he sat down and began to organize the briefs he needed to work.  “Let’s get this all out in the open, okay?  I’m gay.  I was assaulted by my ex boyfriend.  I’m in a relationship with Harvey.  Now, we should all get back to work before Louis comes down here and starts flipping out.”

The spurned everyone into action and the rest of the day, thankfully, went quickly.

At 5:30 p.m. on the nose, Harvey was down at the bullpen to pick up Mike, who was already ready and waiting.  The balloons were gone and the sign had been taken down, and the rest of the associates were all busy working.

“Louis?” Harvey said, when he noticed the lack of decorations.

Mike chuckled and shook his head.  “During lunch everyone went straight for the balloons and it was a helium fest,” he said.  “After that, I just took everything down.”  He carefully put his messenger bag over his shoulder and gave Harvey a smile.  “After dinner, I need you to break out the vitamin E, my back has been itching all day.”

“Of course,” Harvey said, wrapping an arm around Mike’s shoulders and leading him out of the bullpen, completely ignoring the stares they were getting from the other associates.

Dinner was Indian food, with Harvey and Mike cuddled together on the couch as they ate.  Harvey pressed a couple of soft kisses to Mike’s hair before grabbing the empty takeout containers and tossing them in the trashcan.

Mike watched him with a smile.  “Back time, Harvey,” he said, standing and stretching. 

“Bedroom, Mike,” Harvey countered with a smile.  He followed Mike through the apartment to the bedroom, where Mike was already undressed and sprawled out on the bed.

Harvey stripped down, grabbed the bottle of vitamin E capsules from the nightstand and straddled Mike’s thighs, his cock nestled between Mike’s legs.  He carefully removed the bandages from Mike’s back before breaking open a few of the capsules into his hand , gently dabbing the oil onto Mike’s scabs.

Mike hummed and sank into the mattress. “Fuck that feels good,” he groaned.  “So damn itchy.”

Harvey smiled and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Mike’s neck.  “Let me take care of you,” he murmured.  The scabs were finally starting to flake off, leaving perfect, pink skin it their wake.  He gently massaged Mike’s back, smiling at the little hums and moans Mike made.

“Harvey,” Mike whimpered, wiggling under his lover’s hands.  Harvey had been coddling him for the past two weeks, treating him with kid gloves.

They hadn’t had sex in two weeks and Mike was horny.

“Mike,” Harvey murmured as he finished smoothing the oil over Mike’s back.

“I’m fine, I’m healed and I want you,” Mike said, looking over his shoulder at Harvey.  “Fuck me.”  He pulled himself up onto his knees, jostling Harvey a bit.

Harvey ran a gentle, possessive hand over Mike’s ass, his fingers dipping into the crease.  “Sure?” he asked hesitantly.

Mike rolled his eyes and wiggled his ass in Harvey’s face.  “Completely healed.  And I want you to fuck me, Harvey,” he said.

Harvey smiled and gave Mike’s ass a light swat before pushing two oil covered fingers deep inside his lover, smiling wider when Mike pushed back against his fingers needily.

“Love you so much, Mike,” Harvey whispered as he carefully stretched his lover, his free hand reaching around to stroke Mike‘s cock.

“Love you, Harvey,” Mike replied, resting his head on his arms.  “So close.  Fuck, I’m already on the edge, Harvey.  Want to come with you inside me.”

Harvey groaned softly and reached for the lube, quickly lubing himself up and replacing his fingers with his cock, thrusting gently.  “Mike,” he breathed as he stroked Mike’s cock in time with his thrusts.  It had been too long, two weeks was too long to go without fucking Mike.

Neither of them lasted very long and soon they were both collapsed on the bed in a mess of oil, lube and come.   They shifted around the bed a bit, until Harvey was on his back and Mike was plastered to his side, his head pillowed on Harvey’s chest.

Mike pressed a sleepy kiss to Harvey’s chest and closed his eyes.  Harvey stroked Mike’s hair until the younger man fell asleep, then spent far too long keeping watch until he, too, finally let sleep claim him.

***

Three weeks after Mike’s attack, he received word that Trevor had been found and was being held at the court awaiting arraignment.  Mike knew Harvey had a late client meeting, so he slipped out and went down to the courthouse.

“Prison orange is a good look for you,” Mike said when he stepped into the holding room.  He stayed near the door, while Trevor was cuffed to the table, at Mike’s request.

“Fuck you,” Trevor spat.  “You sold me out.”

“You tried to kill me!” Mike shouted.  “You beat me up, burned me, whipped me, and strangled me!”

“Because I love you!” Trevor replied.

“You love me so much you tried to kill me?” Mike said, staring at his ex.  “You’re sick, Trevor.”

“I didn’t want him to have you,” Trevor said.

“Well, I do.”  The door slammed open and Mike jumped as Harvey strode into the room. 

“Harvey,” Mike whispered, then stopped when he saw the look on Harvey’s face.

“You lured him away from me,” Trevor said.

Harvey walked across the room, slammed his hands down on the table and leaned in close.  “He came to me willingly,” he murmured.  “Does that hurt?  To think that he kicked you out of his life and then crawled into bed with me?  He was so starved for affection when he came to me, and just holding his hand was enough to earn me a smile.  You tore him down and expected him to just welcome you back with open arms?  You don’t deserve him; I barely deserve him and I do my best everyday to make sure I’m worthy of him.”

Without another word, he took Mike’s hand in his and tugged him from the room and through the courthouse.

Mike had to practically run to keep up with Harvey’s long, fast strides.  “Harvey?  Harvey I’m sorry -”

“Stop.”  Harvey’s voice was harsh, sharp.  He didn’t stop until they were in the back of his car, at which point he tugged Mike into his arms.

Mike gave a little squawk of surprise at finding his face pressed to Harvey’s chest.

“They called me.  To tell me you were here,” Harvey whispered, his voice raspy.  “Why … why didn’t you tell me?”

Mike blinked back tears when he heard the utter devastation in his lover’s voice.  “I .. .I didn’t want you to have to go through it,” he mumbled.

“Don’t you get it?”  Harvey looked down at Mike, waiting until his lover’s blue eyes were locked on his.  “We’re in this together, Mike.  The good and the bad.  Together.”

Mike blinked back tears and nodded, leaning up to press a soft kiss to Harvey’s lips.  “I get it.  Together.”

Harvey cupped Mike’s face, rubbing a thumb across his cheekbone.  “Come on, let’s go home,” Harvey breathed.

Mike nodded and settled against Harvey’s side.  “Home sounds good,” he agreed.

***

Trevor tried to plead insanity, but after the pictures from Mike’s attack and Mike’s testimony, it was hard to convince the jury of that, and he was convicted and sentenced to twenty-five years to life in prison.

Donna, Jessica, Mike and Harvey had celebratory drinks at a bar near work when they got the news.

Mike himself got drunk on mojitos, and Donna and Harvey had to help him into a cab.  He got a little handsy on the ride home, and Harvey gave the cab driver an apologetic smile as he ushered Mike up to the apartment.

“He’sh gone,” Mike slurred as he stumbled through the apartment, stripping as he walked.  “Tweny fife yearsh.”

Harvey smiled and picked up Mike’s discarded clothes, putting them in the hamper for the laundry service.  “I know,” he said.  He got a couple of aspirin and a cup of water from the bathroom.  “Pills.  Water.” 

Mike popped the aspirin and took a couple of swallows of water.  “Love you, Harvey,” he mumbled as he flopped back onto the mattress, spreading his legs wantonly.

Harvey stripped down and crawled into bed with Mike.  “You need sleep more than sex, Mike,” he murmured, kissing his lover sweetly.  “Otherwise you’ll feel like shit tomorrow.”

“Work tomorrow,” Mike muttered as he burrowed into Harvey’s side.  “Safe now.”

Harvey tucked the covers around the two of them and smiled, rubbing Mike’s back.  “You’re safe.”   He wrapped his arms tight around his lover, the feel of Mike against him a comforting weight as he followed Mike to sleep.


End file.
